The present disclosure relates to an integration circuit, a touch interaction sensing apparatus, and a touchscreen apparatus.
A capacitive-type touchscreen may include a plurality of electrodes having a predetermined pattern and defining a plurality of nodes in which changes in capacitance are generated by touch interactions. In such a plurality of nodes distributed on a two-dimensional plane, changes in self-capacitance or in mutual-capacitance are generated by touch interactions. Coordinates of such touch interactions may be calculated by applying a weighted average calculation method, or the like, to the changes in the capacitance generated in the plurality of nodes.
In accordance with the growing number of mobile devices having relatively large screens, the sizes of touchscreens have increased, such that amounts of electrodes provided in touchscreens have accordingly increased. In the case in which the number of electrodes provided in touchscreens is increased, the number of capacitance detecting circuits respectively connected to the electrodes may be increased accordingly, such that power consumption may also be increased.